Grimm Tails of Remnant (Rewrite)
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: Being betrayed on the battlefield and then cast away to a world that is not his own, and in a body fully inhuman. Not human, not faunus, and not grimm. He is a Tailed Beast who must find his place in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Grimm Tails of Remnant (Rewrite)**

**Chapter One: Unwilling Change**

It was finally the end. Naruto, covered head to toe in golden, flaming, chakra and Sasuke with a mismatched set of eyes consisting of both a Mangekyo Sharingan and a Rinnegan, launched themselves at Kaguya with their sun and moon seal marks respectively while Sakura punched Kaguya from above. As the palms of the two teens made contact with the mother of all chakra, their sealing marks vanished from their palms.

With the seal made, the trio jumped away from Kaguya as her form began to swell up into a white, fleshy mass that quickly started shifting into an eldritch amalgamation of the nine other Tailed Beasts as well as the previous uncompleted form of the Ten Tails. This wasn't all to change as from her form, the chakra of the tailed beasts started to break off and reform into the nine tailed beasts.

Below them Kakashi, the former teacher of the three shinobi teenagers, caught Sakura just before she fell to the ground. As Kakashi landed, he was unable to catch his breath as the very ground beneath his feet cracked apart and started flying up towards towards Kaguya's monstrous form.

"It's pulling the ground into itself?!" Kakashi screamed as he jumped away to find more stable ground. Above him multiple rocks had already started gathering around the creature that was once Kaguya, forming the beginnings of a moon.

As this occurred, the chakra of the nine Tailed Beasts reformed into their nine former bodies before crashing upon the ground and cratering the very earth beneath them. Relishing their newfound freedom, the nine gathered together on the ground, where one of the Tailed Beasts, a massive, red-furred ape with four tails named Son Goku announced, "**We finally got out! Kurama, your Jinchuuriki is really something.**"

Nearby, a massive fox with red-orange fur and nine tails smirked, "Hmph!" Kurama grunted. Even if he might not say it aloud in public, the fox felt the proudest he had ever been with his Jinchuuriki as he watched the blond celebrate the hard-fought victory against Kaguya. Once upon a time, if one were to tell a past version of himself that he'd be proud of his container like a father is for their son, Kurama would've laughed and said it was impossible.

And yet, this pride was a very real emotion that he was feeling.

Even as the earth beneath Sasuke and Naruto started breaking off from the ground in a massive chunk, both teens seemed completely at ease as they looked up to the now larger moon forming around Kaguya, with only the head of the now desiccated form of the Ten Tails remaining as it began reverting back to the Gedo Statue that once captured the nine Tailed Beasts.

"We did it Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he continued to witness his handiwork while his hands held up the back of his head. After saying this, the teen let the chakra cloak of his Six Paths Sage Mode burn out to reveal a ragged orange jacket with fishnet armor underneath it along with matching orange pants and black sandals.

Naruto looked at his partner Kurama while giving him a thumbs up and a wide smile, not able to register the growing look of panic on the fox's face as he said, "So Sasuke, we should probably-" Naruto's voice cut off when he heard a chirping and felt a sharp pinch in his back until it reached his chest. The teen tried to say something else, but he found that no sound could escape his lips.

Trying to understand why he was feeling such a painful pinch in his torso, he lowered his eyes until he saw Sasuke's hand still sparking with black lightning through his chest. With an expression of shock and betrayal, the blond looked back to his traitorous best friend and mouth out, "_Sasuke, why?_"

"I plan to change this world and I won't let you interfere." Sasuke stated in a monotonous voice. He then sent a massive electrical charge throughout Naruto's body which paralyzed him before he savagely ripped his hand out of Naruto's chest and stabbing the blond with a chakra rod that he broke off into the blond's back. With nothing to hold him up, Naruto fell to the ground much to the horror of Kakashi, Sakura, and all the Tailed Beasts.

"**No Naruto!**" Kurama cried out, breaking everyone out of the unknown moment of calm before the storm.

The Last Uchiha turned to his former comrades and jumped off the massive slab of earth that was rising towards growing satellite prison of Kaguya. Landing in front of Kakashi and Sakura, Sasuke didn't have a chance to interact with them as eight of the Tailed Beasts charged towards the traitorous ninja.

The ninth, Kurama, didn't even think about fighting Sasuke as protecting Naruto was more important than avenging his Jinchuuriki's betray, and instead charged towards Naruto's position across the breaking battlefield. Behind Kurama, his brethren fought Sasuke with the single goal of erasing the teen from the face of the earth.

When Kurama finally arrived to Naruto's position with a swift leap to the floating chunk of rock, he found Naruto bleeding on the ground and sensed his other half, still within the teen, trying to heal him by containing the black flames of Amaterasu from spreading across more of his body. Stomping over to his jinchuuriki, Kurama lightly rolled Naruto over to expose the black metal of the chakra rod sticking from his back.

As delicately as his large claws allowed him, the giant fox slowly worked as much of the chakra rod from his back as possible. "**Just stay awake, I'll jump into the seal to help my other half heal you!**" After saying this, Kurama lightly tapped a claw onto Naruto's stomach where the seal was and let himself be pulled into his host once again.

This seemed to help as the holes in his chest healed more rapidly than before, yet the flames of Amaterasu were still delaying the healing process. At the same time that Kurama was fighting to keep his partner alive, his brethren were starting to lose against the Last Uchiha.

Even though all of the Tailed Beasts knew to avoid eye-contact when fighting an Uchiha, especially one with a Mangekyo Sharingan, it was easier said than done when put into practice. First to fall to Sasuke's gaze was Matatabi; the two tailed cat covered in continuously burning blue flames.

Following her was Saiken; the six tailed slug whose acidic slime coating his white skin could do nothing to protect him as he fell sway under Sasuke's Sharingan. Next was Kokuō; the five tailed dolphin horse. After her, Isobu, Chomei, and Son Goku were all defeated.

The last two Tailed Beasts put all their effort into fighting Sasuke, as they quickly realized that they couldn't do much to stop him, just delay him long enough for Kurama to heal Naruto.

And then, both Shukaku; the one tailed raccoon, and Gyuki; the eight tailed ushi-oni fell under Sasuke's genjutsu. Even with the amount of time that the Tailed Beasts stalled for the blond, it wasn't long enough for Naruto to fully recover from his injuries as Sasuke seemed to flash over to Naruto's position before impaling his limbs into the ground with several more chakra rods.

The injuries that Naruto had suffered prior to this had put him into a state of shock that prevented the blond from even feeling the pain that being stabbed would normally elicit. Watching Sasuke's dispassionate face as he jumped away was the last image that Naruto saw as the floating rock he was impaled on was brought up to the Gedo Statue's open mouth. And then, all he knew was darkness.

Outside of Kaguya's, and now Naruto's, prison, the hypnotized Tailed Beasts suffered a similar fate to Naruto as rocks were pulled to each of the Tailed Beasts and condensed into spheres that rose from the ground as eight miniature new moons.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at one another before nodding in silent agreement. Then, Kakashi sparked alight his signature lightning jutsu, chidori, and took a breath to prepare himself. Since he no longer had a Sharingan, the usage of chidori would hinder his vision and could lead to his death.

It was a risk the gray-haired jounin was willing to take if it would buy Sakura time.

With a steeled resolve, Kakashi charged forwards while Sakura rushed to where Naruto was imprisoned. That was the moment when the three shinobi and the eight imprisoned Tailed Beasts were pulled from this conjured dimension and back to their original world.

Sakura felt her heart sink into despair as the one chance to save Naruto and stop Sasuke had just been snuffed like a flame. Kakashi couldn't even tell that reality had shifted as his vision had turned to pinpricks focused solely on Sasuke. Along with his vision impairment preventing him from noticing the changing battlefield, it also prevented Kakashi from spotting a spectral, purple, skeletal arm growing from behind the Last Uchiha. This series of events all culminated in Kakashi's chidori stopping a foot short of contacting Sasuke as the skeletal arm grasped the masked ninja by his torso.

Quickly adjusting his strategy, Kakashi realized that he was going to die, and if that was the case then he'd at least take Sasuke with him. Just as the masked ninja was about to transform the chidori into his lightning beast jutsu, Sasuke grabbed Kakashi by the torso and ripped out the man's soul before he had time to react.

The light that once filled the older man's eyes faded and left behind what one might almost assume to be a doll. The purple arm holding Kakashi's corpse up in the air opened its grip and let the veteran slump to an undignified heap on the ground.

"KAKASHI!" A voice cried out in horror from behind Sasuke just as the young man crushed blue ethereal humanoid that was Kakashi's soul, dispersing it energy that evaporated in the air. Turning around, Sasuke looked at the armless undead form of a man with extremely similar facial features and hair of Naruto. This man was Minato Namikaze, former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, and father of Naruto Uzumaki.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Minato demanded of Sasuke as his eyes glanced around for any sign of his son.

"Removed an obstacle." Was the teen's only answer. Finally, after not finding his son anywhere, Minato seethed at the Last Uchiha.

"Where is my son?"

Alas, it wasn't Sasuke who answered Minato's question, but the Sage of the Six Paths who floated nearby in a lotus position. "I'm sorry," the elderly man spoke as his pair of Rinnegan eyes looked at Sasuke not in anger, but in disappointment, "Sasuke betrayed Naruto after their victory against my mother. Sadly, he was sealed away along with her."

"You're saying that Naruto is-" The sage silently nodded to the blond, while also muttering a silent apology. Knowing now that Naruto was effectively gone caused something to snap within the normally calm man. He stood quiet and still for a few moments before he glared at Sasuke with the golden eyes of a toad and orange markings around his eyes.

Before Minato could enact justice against the one who doomed his son, he fell to the ground as one of his legs disintegrated into dust. Glancing at the rest of his body as it was slowly turning to dust, he growled out, "No, not yet!" As more and more of his body disintegrated, Minato continued trying to get closer to Sasuke, even when he was finally reduced to a crawl, the man kept moving forwards as tears fell from his eyes until finally the rest of his body turned to dust that blew away into the air.

This wasn't the only undead shinobi that said dusting occurred to, as all the other remaining undead were slowly fading away. Some were disappointed with this change of events, while other were at peace with returning to the afterlife.

Through sheer willpower and innate strength the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, still remained, even if parts of his body were also turning to dust like the others. "Lord Sage, this is your doing, is it not?"

"Yes, Hashirama. While my remaining chakra could've been used to keep you and the other incarnations tethered to this reality, it would be a waste when one considers the other options available at my disposal." The Sage explained calmly. The former Hokage thought about this before softly smirking.

"If you have a method to bring back Naruto, then I wish you luck in the attempt." With these final words, Hashirama finally faded to the afterlife like the other before him.

In the end, Sakura, Sasuke, the Sage, and the eight miniature moons containing the Tailed Beasts remained on the destroyed battlefield. "Sasuke, I speak to both you and my son Indra. I have made many mistakes in my long life and my failure to be a proper father and teacher have haunted me for these many years. This will be the last time we'll ever coincide upon the same reality. I wish that I raised you better." With these final words spoken, the Sage gave Sakura a sympathetic look before vanishing.

Sasuke turned around to look at Sakura as his body tensed in preparation for any attack that the pinkette might unleash upon him. When the Last Uchiha and the last member of Team 7 shared a gaze, the raven-haired ninja saw something in Sakura's eyes that he'd only seen when looking into a mirror.

Her eyes were filled with a lack of will to live.

* * *

When the Sage of the Six Paths manifested his spiritual form into reality once again, it was instead in the dimension that Kaguya had made, and where both she and Naruto were sealed away.

The elderly man was once as powerful as a god in his prime. With a mere modicum of effort, he could alter reality to his will, resurrect the dead, create massive moons, and so much more. He had been so powerful that not even his own death could banish him from the realm of the living.

Now, he was only a fraction of a fraction. His spirit had held only a fraction of his power, and yet he empowered both Naruto and Sasuke into a status equal to that of demi-gods. After giving away all that power, the Sage knew his time was approaching when even his once grand reservoir of chakra was now only a pittance of what it had been before.

If he chose to conserve his chakra wisely, the Sage reasoned that he could hold back his spiritual death for another two decades.

It's an odd feeling, weighing one's mortality when it had been nonexistent beforehand. For the Sage, he didn't know if he should be ashamed that even he held a small modicum of fear for death.

"A fool's mentality." The Sage remarked. "Only the young and foolish should fear what comes next. The old should be accepting of the beyond and make way for the young to take their place."

As he said this, the Sage looked up at the massive spherical prison that contained four large chakra signatures and nine smaller ones within. While some might see it as absurd due to all the effort done to create this prison in the first place, the Sage wasn't worried. The other eight Tailed Beasts, while horribly sealed away, weren't there to reawaken his mother.

And, even if it was illogical to place all his bets on one chance, he had faith that Asura, nay, Naruto, could handle any challenge thrown his way. With an expression marred in concentration, the Sage clapped his hands together and pushed all of his chakra into this last display of strength.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Slamming his hand to the ground, the sage felt all the chakra keeping him tethered to the living world get sucked away. Even as his spiritual death came quickly, he could help but smile in the knowledge that his lack act as the Sage of the Six Paths, his last act as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was to be a father sacrificing his life to save his children.

Before he finally faded off to the afterlife, Hagoromo witnessed a bright crimson coalescence of chakra grow before his very eyes, with the very heart of it being made up by the form of Naruto Uzumaki.

That was the last sight he saw before he was gone.

What he didn't witness after passing on was the mass of chakra turning into a violent vortex that began to rip the very fabric of Kaguya's created reality apart. Different blasts of energy were spat out by the vortex, as if a war was being raged within itself. These blasts, formed of pure dense chakra, cut literal holes through reality, leaving unexplainable geometries, colors and spaces in its wake that were continually shifting.

As more of the blasts of chakra flew across the landscape, they tore open more holes to this eldritch rift of dimensional energies. This tearing grew as the dimensional energies began to leak into the collapsing one, almost as if water were filling a sinking ship.

Within the center of all this unrestricted chaos of crimson chakra, the humanoid form of Naruto bubbled and shifted into both familiar constructs and inhuman forms. While this happened, the crimson vortex of chakra slowly started receding into the silhouetted form in the center of it.

Just before the dimensional energies flooded the rest of the created reality, the crimson chakra was fully absorbed into a horned being with white skin and ten tails that fell behind it. Then, the dimensional energies, no longer held by the vortex of chakra, rushed over this being and submerged it within its insanity inducing depths as the foundations holding Kaguya's reality together broke away and was quickly subsumed by the space between spaces.

* * *

Time; time to wait, to entertain oneself, to rest was something that Naruto hadn't experienced in a long time since Sasuke's defection and the Akatsuki hunting him. He'd always been doing something, from training his body, learning new techniques, doing missions. For once, this was one of the few times that Naruto had been able to sit back and do nothing.

And yet, Naruto was never one to be idle, especially when Sasuke's betrayal continued to come to mind. The last thing he remembered before ending up in this white mindscape of his with Kurama was the darkness as he was sealed into Kaguya's prison.

Then, he awoke within his mindscape, at least he thought it was since it lacked the sewer design that his mindscape had previously. Not that Kurama minded the new change, as in his opinion, "**Anything is better than the literal shithole that your mind created as my home!**" Time seemed to be missing within this reality as there wasn't any reliable way for Naruto to track the days, something that even befuddled Kurama.

While Naruto wished to finally wake up in his body, even if it was uncomfortably close to a giant monstrous statue in the dark, since it would be a change from the white space that formed his mindscape.

As time passed on, Naruto took to conversing with Kurama to pass the time, mainly by hearing old stories that the giant fox could remember. It was a bit one sided as Kurama didn't care about Naruto talking about his past due to him being with the blond since birth, not that they didn't find that fact to be amusing.

This continued between the two until one undefinable day, something changed as Naruto felt an invisible tug between his mind and body. Then, like a yoyo, the blond was ripped out of the white mindscape and into a dark void where Naruto couldn't even feel his body anymore.

Naruto tried to cry out for Kurama, for anyone who could listen. Yet, no sound came out to give the teen any sense that he even existed anymore. This lack of a voice, of a body, of a lack of proof that he even existed was reminiscent of the nightmares Naruto would have when he was younger.

Nightmares where he was simply a drifting ghost that was completely unseen by anyone who could validate his existence. In part, nightmares like this, as well as his treatment by the Leaf Village when he was younger had inspired him to gain the attention of others by any means available, even if he might get in trouble for it.

The void that he was trapped in terrified him simply because it brought him back to the times when everyone hated him for an undiscernible reason.

For what felt like an eternity, Naruto was trapped here as an intangible consciousness until a feeling erupted throughout his body, a burning pain that felt like his consciousness was being crushed by multiple unseen forces. He believed at that moment that he might die here, completely alone and in darkness.

And then, a voice spoke that broke through the silence of the void, "_You aren't alone, Naruto._" Like a switch, the pressures pushing down on him stopped and were instead slowly repelled away from him until he felt the complete opposite of being crushed, and now felt like putty that was being stretched and torn apart.

Just when Naruto thought that this pain was completely unbearable, whatever was connecting Naruto and what was being pulled away from him snapped, and in three different directions balls of light flew away from him and off into the void.

When this ordeal finally stopped, the blond felt completely drained from what happened. Naruto couldn't help but note that it was eerily similar to when Kurama had been ripped out of his body by Madara, except that he didn't feel like he was about to die, instead he just felt exhausted and drained.

Thankfully, it seemed like sleep was possible within this dark void as he felt himself drift off one last time.

* * *

The first thing that Naruto could note when he awoke to the world was that it was bright, with the light of the sun beaming down upon him and hurting his vision. When he raised a hand to block out the blinding sun, he noticed that something wasn't right.

Where a human hand with fingers should've been, instead an arm with completely white flesh filled his sight, with a hand containing fingers that formed into claws at the tips. "What the hell!? My arm isn't human!" Wanting to check out this new arm with his other one, as well as to see if he could possibly get rid of whatever weirdness covered his right arm, he found himself screaming as his left arm matched the right.

'**Naruto, stop screaming like a bitching pansy and calm down! You're giving me a damn headache you brat!**' The gravelly voice of Kurama growled through Naruto's mind.

"B-But, Kurama, my arms! What happened to my arms?!"

'**Brat, sorry to tell you this, but it wasn't just your arms.**' When Kurama said this, Naruto looked down to see just how inhuman his body had become. Like his arms, the body was covered in completely white skin with the design of his body resembling a furless Kurama.

The other massive difference between Naruto's new body and Kurama's was that while Kurama had only nine tails, Naruto's body had a tenth. At this point, Naruto noticed for the first time that when he blinked, it was with only one eye. He tried to wink with either his left or right eye, but he found the attempt to be physically impossible.

"Kurama, why the hell are my eyes so weird?" Naruto asked with a growing feeling of panic within his chest. He didn't know if this new body of his had a heart, but it certainly felt like it was pumping a mile a minute.

'**I need you to remain calm and listen to me before you go ahead and freak out. Can you do this?**' Shakily, Naruto nodded his head and noticed that there was an additional weight on his head that hadn't been there before. '**The reason for your eyes being weird is simple. You don't have them.**'

"How?"

'**You only have one eye, idiot. Trying to wink with a nonexistent eye is like trying to get an armless man to pick something up with their hands. You can't use a bodily function that you don't have.**' Kurama stated with a groan of annoyance. He still wondered how his container, one of the strongest people to ever live, was such a brainless idiot.

"Kind of like how you don't have genitals?" Naruto remarked.

'**Don't make me piss on you. I can't see a rod or sack on you, dumbass.**' Kurama retorted, '**My body is not the worry right now, brat. I know my body. You don't have a single clue as to how your body functions. So, if you don't want to sit here all day making stupid remarks, and possibly getting attacked by some stupid monkey that thinks you're a demon, then continue on.**'

"Okay, okay," Naruto relented shakily, "I'm just freaking out about how I went to sleep in a body I know and love and woke up in this freaky thing. And, what the hell is with all this weight on my head?" Naruto finally reached up felt multiple horns that jutted from his skull like a crown. He also noticed a distinct lack of hair that he once had. "Come on, my hair is gone, too?"

'**All things considered; from my end you look like one of the forms of the Ten Tails. Well, one of the more humanoid forms at least.**'

"And that's supposed to reassure me? I'll be sure to store that compliment in the 'Useless Kurama Compliments' folder that I have. Wanna talk about how our teeth look sharp enough to eat people with?"

'**Whatever. At the very least, can you try and stand up instead of staying prone like a limp log?**' Naruto rolled his eye and muttered under his breath.

"_Limp log my ass. I'd like to see your face when a limp log gets shoved up your a_-"

'**Brat, I will break all nine of my tails off in your ass if you make a crack like that again. Now stand your ass up and quit bitching.**' Even though Naruto wanted to say something snappy back to the fox, he opted to remain quite and focus on standing up.

The main problem with this task were the digitigrade legs that his body had instead of normal human ones. He couldn't figure out how the legs were supposed to work, and this hold-up became so bad that Kurama had to carefully coach the former blond, step-by-step, on how to walk with his new legs.

A task that should've seemed simple took almost an hour to instill the theoretic processes of using his new legs before moving along with the practical application of it. After Naruto managed to awkwardly walk forwards, occasionally using some trees as crutches to catch himself, Kurama moved to the next lesson in tail movements. It took the entire day to teach Naruto on how not to end up with his tails looking like a gangly mess.

Kurama almost ripped his fur out in his attempts to teach Naruto. By the end of the day, Naruto had progressed from being stuck on the ground to walking like a horribly uncoordinated four-year-old.

When Naruto finally had enough, he found a comfortable looking tree to rest his back against.

With a moment to finally remain still, Naruto tried to meditate and access the natural energy that should be around him, but when he tried, he encountered a hiccup in the form of natural energy being sucked into the ground, and a portion of this natural energy being passively sucked into his body, leaving the environment around himself poorer in natural energy than a forested area should be.

The amount of natural energy that he was passively absorbing should've activated his Sage Mode at the very least, yet it didn't. Instead, it felt like his days of training with the toads when he was trying to master Sage Mode and he needed so much natural energy to even get near an imperfect form of Sage Mode.

To add to this, Naruto had no clue as to what was sucking so much natural energy into the ground, but it worried him because he'd never seen this happen before.

Natural energy siphoning ground aside, Naruto also couldn't sense as far as he used to, and all that he did sense were woodland animals residing within the forest. He hoped that this was just due to him being unfamiliar with his new body, and he'd quickly reach his Sage mastery like he'd done before.

"Hey, Kurama, do you think you could try to sense anyone out there? Sage Mode is a bust for me right now." Naruto asked as he leaned back into the tree and looked up at the star filled sky.

'**You're probably having difficulties with entering Sage Mode or sensing natural energy due to this body of yours being completely new. I doubt you know what your chakra level is or how much natural energy is needed to be balanced within yourself.**' The fox theorized as he concentrated on sensing any negative emotions nearby.

Kurama didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse that normal animals usually lacked the amount of negative emotions that human could emit. That didn't mean that Kurama couldn't tell if a dog despised another animal or human, just that it was less refined as a human's emotional output. Though, it did make picking out sapient beings extremely easy.

Unfortunately, this was not the case for where Naruto, and by proxy, Kurama had ended up. No, he could sense horrifically dark emotions, as if a mass of negative emotions had taken physical form. Whatever beings were releasing these negative thoughts were clearly not human as Kurama had never sensed malevolence such as this come from anything human.'**Brat, I'm not sensing people, but there are a bunch of signatures around us that are filled to the brim with negative emotions. Whatever these things are, we'll need to be careful until we find out more.**' Kurama with a tone marked in concern.

Normally, the fox wouldn't be as concerned for his jinchuuriki with beings like these surrounding Naruto since he knew that the brat could take care of himself, especially after how strong he'd become after the war. But this time was different, Naruto wasn't coordinated enough to fight in this new body yet, his normal Sage abilities were acting up, and Kurama didn't have a clue if Naruto could even utilize his chakra properly.

Ever since Naruto had awoken in this forest, the fox was instinctually able to tell that the brat's chakra had changed. No longer was it that of a human's, light and fluid, instead it was that of a Tailed Beasts, heavy and rough. It was one thing to be a jinchuuriki that borrows the chakra of a Tailed Beast once in a while, but it was something completely different to have the very properties of one's chakra transformed like Naruto's had.

It would be important for the fox to teach Naruto on how to utilize his chakra reserves later on but right now the thing that took greater precedence was to get Naruto used to moving in his new body.

The fox was brought out of his reverie when Naruto said, "We can deal with it in the morning, hopefully. I'm too tired to c-" Naruto froze midsentence as his eyes landed on an unfamiliar sight in the sky.

"**Who **The** Fuck **Cracked** Open **The** Moon?**" Naruto and Kurama said together in shock. The object that had drawn the attentions of Naruto and Kurama was the massive moon in the sky which was completely shattered on one side, almost like something had punched its way through the celestial body.

"Kurama…" Naruto began.

'**Yes, Naruto?**'

"I don't think we ended up back home."

'**This changes everything.**' The foxed mused aloud as he now focused on the other subject that hadn't been in his mind due to dealing with Naruto; returning home. He couldn't stop himself when he voiced his opinion aloud, '**Naruto, even if we went back home I doubt that there would a home for us to go to at this point.**' Kurama said sadly. Based on the amount of time that Kurama had tried to track while in the mindscape, at least until he got bored, they had been in the mindscape for a few months at the very least.

When the teen heard this, he couldn't help but recall that while he and Kurama had been out of commission, Sasuke would've been highly active during that time.

Even worse, ever since the Last Uchiha had joined the war, and then literally stabbed him in the back, his goals and plans were completely unknown to the ten tailed ninja. He wanted revenge against the Leaf by destroying the entire village, and then he said that he wanted to become Hokage later on with the goal of changing the world.

Then, Sasuke backstabbed him. And, applying what he knew about Madara and Indra, and how they had wanted to rule over everyone so as to prevent hatred from tearing the world apart, Naruto froze at what his mind connected all these clues to. "I know why Sasuke betrayed us."

Kurama was deadly silent when Naruto said this. "Sasuke plans to kill a lot of people so that he can forcibly bring peace under his rule. He captured all the Tailed Beasts to enhance his power, like what Nagato planned to do before we beat him. And that means…" Naruto's heart almost stopped as he came to the conclusion of his theory, "Tsunade! Gaara! All the other Kage! Sasuke's gonna wipe them out, and they'll be unable to do anything to protect themselves!" As he said this, Naruto pushed himself to his feet in preparation to move somewhere, to do something.

'**Naruto, that's enough. Sit back down since there's nothing that we could've done anyway. With the amount of time that I've guessed we've been gone, Sasuke would've killed everyone that could resist him. We're too late.**' Naruto's bright red eye glowed as sorrow ate away at him.

"I failed…" Naruto said while putting his back to the tree and sliding down into a sitting position. "How could I ever hope to become Hokage when I failed to save my best friend, I failed to save Granny Tsunade, Gaara, Neji, your siblings, the entire world?"

Kurama tried to search for something to say that could console his container, '**You did save the entire world…**'

"Yeah, from a crazy rabbit lady who wanted to turn everyone into puppets. You know who I saved it for? A guy angry at how unfair the entire world is and is willing to kill as many innocent people as it takes to accomplish his goals! Even better, I couldn't even live up to the hopes of my parents or Jiraiya! Dad probably couldn't hide how disappointed in me he was when Sasuke came back without me."

At this point, Kurama had had enough. Yes, he understood exactly how Naruto felt about all of this. In truth, he doubted that he'd ever been as angry as he was right now, but now wasn't the time to rage and give up. Naruto couldn't break, because that would be the moment when Kurama would have to admit a complete defeat to the fucking Uchiha.

With a roar throughout Naruto's mind that impossibly almost deafened the teen, Kurama shouted out, '**Brat, ****my siblings are the playthings of that man right now. Do you know what it's like to finally be freed from a prison that you've been trapped in when you were completely unsure if you'd ever be released, and then, when you are finally released and given hope by one the few people in the world to give a damn about you, to suddenly have all your hopes crushed? My siblings just experienced that! And, shut your fucking trap about your parents or the pervert! The Leaf did a great job in brainwashing you to think that everyone will be disappointed with you for a single failure. I hope you're paying attention because I'll give you a bit of advice, you dumbass shit monkey, everyone experiences failure in their lifetime, you getting cheapshotted by the pinkeyed asshat was something that none of us expected to happen!**'

'**And, to add on about your parents and the pervert, both of your parents literally killed themselves to protect you as a baby, one of them even damned his soul for what he thought was an eternity just for you. Jiraiya died trying to find information about the Akatsuki to protect you, he even delivered said information with his dying breath in order to protect your dumbass! Those people could never be disappointed in you because you've accomplished more impossible achievements in just 17 years of life than most people could even attempt in a single lifetime. You cannot break down on me because I can't afford for my partner to get killed because he was distracted by his emotions.**'

Kurama took a large breath as he felt satisfied with his tirade. Seeing someone like Naruto, a boy Kurama lived inside since his birth, giving up and losing hope was like a sign that the apocalypse was coming. The fox had created a few personal rules over the years that simplified his life; humans are stupid, there is always a worse prison, Uchihas can fuck off, and Naruto Uzumaki never gives up.

For a few minutes, the pair was silent with the exception of heavy breathing that came from both partners after unbottling their emotions. This silence was broken when the duo heard a roar nearby that put them both on edge.

"Time to move." The duo said together as Naruto stood up once again and hobbled away from where the sound originated.

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of this remake. I thank any of my old fans who have had the patience of saints when it came for me to actually write something new, and for any of the new readers for checking this remake out.**

**With any luck, my anti-depressants will hold up along with my sobriety and I'll have written another chapter within a week to make this into something of a schedule. **

**Thanks for checking this out, and like always;**

**Stay frosty my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimm Tails of Remnant (Rewrite)**

**Chapter Two: Learning the Ropes**

Rushing through the maze of trees, Naruto tried to keep a level head even as the difficulties with moving in this new body slowed him down. A roar could be heard across the forest which was quickly answered by a new roar coming from the left of the teen.

His rippled, crimson eye continued to scan the terrain for threats as he clumsily weaved

between the trees. '**Another signature to the left about a hundred meters away. Two are fifty meters to the north. Take a right and keep moving.**' Kurama called out while sensing for more of these hostile signatures. Since the first time that the partners had heard the roars within the forest, they'd been continually on the run.

While Naruto might get a small reprieve where he could try and rest, he'd always be awakened by Kurama when the dark signatures started to converge on his location. The fox knew that even though his partner was tough and seemed to have a bottomless pit of energy, Kurama knew that Naruto was hitting his limits at this point.

The movements of Naruto's body were starting to become sluggish as controlling all the new limbs and muscles of his body were taxing both mentally and physically. The brat needed a safe place to rest or he'd collapse.

Since Naruto had started fleeing since last night, both he and Kurama had noticed that the trees were becoming thicker and taller the further he continued running. This information told the partners that they were getting closer to the center of the woods, where the older sections of this forest were further separated from civilization.

'**Keep moving dead ahead. The area seems cleared of any hostiles, unlike other areas right now.**' Kurama advised as he continued keeping track of the hostiles behind Naruto. It was odd that the closer they got to this area ahead, the less willing the hostiles were to chase after Naruto.

The fox wasn't as necessary the further forwards that Naruto got due to the trees appearing less to impede vision. Soon enough, Naruto broke out into a clearing where stone ruins of a long forgotten civilization remained. To the right of the ten tailed ninja was a circular ruin that contained multiple pedestals upon which strange statuettes rested.

To the left, a set of stone bridges and pillars spanned over an abyss shrouded in fog. The teen made the quick decision to try and find shelter in the circular ruin as he had no faith in the ancient bridges and pillars being able to hold his or anyone's weight without breaking.

Since Naruto had a definite destination to arrive at, he picked up his pace and tried to outright sprint to the ruin. While doing so, his tails dragged in the ground as the teen stopped focusing on keeping them raised.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto's crimson eye could pick out black creatures with white bone plating prowling through the trees. The ninja found it odd that he could perfectly pick out these creatures from this distance and at this time of night.

"Are those the things chasing me?" Naruto asked with a heavy breath.

'**Yeah. I don't know what those things are, but they seem to have lost interest in hunting you when we got near these ruins. This could mean that there is something that resides within these ruins that they fear.**' Kurama responded. Naruto couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he slowed down and walked the rest of the way to the ruin.

Upon entering the structure, Naruto was able to get a better look at these statuettes resting on the pedestals. Half of them were black while the other half were gold, yet both colors held the same amount and type of pieces as the other. "What are these things? They look like toys that toddlers would play with." Naruto remarked as he approached the nearest pedestal which held a gold piece shaped like a horse's head.

'**Naruto, do you notice anything about this statue that doesn't fit this ruin?**' Kurama asked as he analyzed this piece. Naruto tried to figure out what Kurama meant as he looked at different areas of the piece. Finally, he gave up and set the piece back onto the pedestal.

"Okay, mind telling me what the big secret is?" Naruto muttered in frustration.

'**This ruin is ancient and exposed to the elements, and yet, this piece looks relatively new and untouched. That means one of two things. The first possibility at large is that these pieces are more durable than the ruins themselves, not that it would explain why they are missing dirt and grime from being out here. This means that…**'

"These statues were placed here recently, which means that people have come by here to put these things in this ruin." Naruto concluded as he figured out what Kurama was implying. "Does this mean that we should stay here and wait for someone to come by?"

'**That's the risk, isn't it? You need to keep in mind, brat that you don't look human anymore. You need to keep a Tailed Beast's mentality when encountering humans since they may attack you on sight or run out of fear.**' Kurama could tell that this recommendation upset Naruto. It wasn't hard to understand why, the kid was a social animal, and being told to avoid people went against what Naruto had spent his life trying to do.

The teen was silent as he thought about this remark. Kurama had a point on how humans could react when seeing something unknown, but he also couldn't do much about getting back home to his world when he was unable to talk to anyone in this world. He needed the help, and even if this new form was detrimental in communicating with others, he'd just have to find a way around this.

"We've gotta find someone that can help us. We know nothing about this place that someone who's lived here has. Getting back home to stop Sasuke and save your siblings is more important than worrying about our appearance." Naruto decided as he looked around the ruin for a comfortable space to sleep that was also slightly out of sight.

'**Your choice, I'm just giving you options.**'

When the teen reached the edge of the ruin, the section between the circular floor and the stone wall, he saw pockets of dirt and a few fallen stone blocks. Glancing at his clawed hands, he felt an idea grow in his head. Falling to one knee, Naruto started digging into the dirt with great fervor.

'**Brat, what are you doing?**' Kurama asked as Naruto used his tails to scoop the dirt onto the stone circular flooring behind him.

"Making a spot to sleep. Don't want to be out in the open in case those things decide to get over their fear of this place and come attack when I go to sleep." Naruto answered as his claws dug through the ground and pulled out a large chunk of dirt that had clotted together into a large mass.

This work continued for a while in silence until Naruto felt satisfied with the small pit he dug out. With a smirk, he laid down in the hole and awkwardly used his tails to cover his exposed body in a slight ark before he used his hands to toss the pile of dirt over himself. Covering his tails in the dirt was more difficult to perform than digging the hole itself. Even when he'd finished, he still felt like this wasn't his best work.

'**If you're worried about being spotted, just understand that your tails are some of the strongest parts of your body. You can shield yourself with them if needed.**' Kurama consoled him.

"At least these things are useful for something. Wake me up when something important happens, I'm exhausted." After saying this, the ten tailed ninja closed their eye and fell asleep.

* * *

During the rest of the night, Kurama stayed awake sensing where the dark creatures were in the general vicinity. While a few might stay nearby looking for prey, they'd always move on. When the dawn finally came, Kurama continued to let his partner rest after the day he'd had yesterday.

Naruto needed to get accustomed to his new body soon, else he might be torn apart by whatever creatures were out there. This went on till it was almost noon at which point Kurama decided that Naruto had slept enough. '**Naruto, it's time to wake up.**' The fox attempted to coax the sleeping teen. He received a mummer from the heavy sleeper which sounded like 'Not now, Sakura, I don't wanna go to school.' The fox sighed at his partner, wondering why he could be so stupid at times.

'**BRAT! WAKE THE HELL UP!**' Kurama roared out in impatience. This attempted worked as Naruto immediately shot up while his tails whipped the dirt covering him away.

"I'm up! I'm up! What happened?" Naruto demanded as his body shot up into a defensive position. Because of how instinctually ingrained this type of reaction was, Naruto found it odd that his hand couldn't feel a kunai that he'd typically keep stored on his person or hidden in his pillow.

A few moments later, Naruto's mind caught up to his body as he remembered that he wasn't in his world anymore or in his body. "Kurama, why is it that when I transformed into this tailed body, my clothing and weapons disappeared?"

'**Really? Out of all the questions that you could ask, from what you should do today? How to get your body under control? Where in the hell we even are?**' Kurama sighed in annoyance.

"It's just something that's been on my mind is all. Don't have to bust a blood vessel at it." As he said this, Naruto began stretching his arms over his head until he heard an audible pop, much to his relief. "Still, I never knew that I could sleep so well out here, what with the dirt, and the monsters, and the rocks…"

'**I have no idea as to why your clothes disappeared. Happy now? If you wish to discuss this, then maybe you should ask why the rapping idiot's clothing would disappear when channeling Gyuki's power or how your clothing would do the same when you went beyond four tails of my power. See how inane that is?**'

"At least there's something that not even you know." Naruto chuckled at this as Kurama groaned. "Let's get to work since I think I might be getting a hang of these tails."

'**Finally.**' What ensued after this was another long day of Naruto moving about the ruins at different variable speeds until he felt confident enough that he wouldn't fall on his face if he needed to move quickly. Unfortunately, this finer control over his body's motor skills didn't fully translate to control over his tails.

Naruto's closest guess as to why it was harder to use his tails compared to using the rest of his body was due to him never having tails to control in his previous body. It was a small chore to learn how to use his digitigrade legs, but they were still legs, something he had experience using before.

Another slight issue with his new body was the different lengths of his limbs and height of his body. He was around 5'4' in his last body, but now he was over six feet. That led to a lot of balance issues since such a rapid change in size took a long time for a mind to adjust to. Throwing kunai would need to be relearned since his change in arm length and weight would throw off his aim.

When Naruto decided to take a break, he rested his back against the stone wall of the ruins and worked on the next aspect of training in this new body; chakra control.

Entering into a lotus position, Naruto held out his hand and tried to channel his chakra into his signature jutsu, the rasengan. The first problem that he experienced when trying to use his chakra was how heavy and slow it felt. It was like a thick sludge that he tried to channel through his body.

'**Naruto, keep in mind that your chakra is now fully Tailed Beast's. Human chakra is easier to utilize since it isn't as dense or overpowering. You need to regard using your chakra more like dominating it.**' Kurama tried to tutor his partner as Naruto struggled.

"Would it be like the time that we had that tug-of-war over your chakra?" The teen asked as he continued concentrating.

'**Similar to that. You need to enforce your will upon your chakra, otherwise it will try to resist and remain inert within your body.**' Kurama answered. Naruto kept the idea in mind that his chakra would try to fight him if he didn't fight for it. He was quickly reminded of whenever he called upon Kurama's chakra and had to resist losing his mind to its power.

"This chakra is mine. I control it, it does not control me." Naruto muttered to himself in a mantra as he pushed all of his will into forcing his chakra to channel itself into this jutsu. While enforcing his will upon the Tailed Beast chakra within himself, he felt an initial resistance to his demands. "Kurama, why…" Naruto grunted in exertion as he pushed his will against a small surge of resistance in his chakra, "does Tailed Beast chakra fight against me so much?"

'**Not just you, brat. All Tailed Beasts deal with this as our chakra is innately alive if not semi-sentient. It tries to resist being separated from the greater whole. This is a bit harder for normal Tailed Beasts like me, as we are completely composed of chakra. You have a physical body which makes it slightly easier as you aren't literally shaving off pieces of yourself in all of your jutsus.**'

With a loud growl of effort, Naruto finally pushed down all resistance in his chakra and forced it through his hand and into the rasengan. That was the moment when a crimson glow grew in his hand. What quickly followed was balls of dark chakra and balls of light chakra converging on the center of his palm, much to Naruto's confusion.

"Wait, I'm not trying to make a Tailed Beast Ball." He remarked aloud.

'**STOP NARUTO! The ratio isn't-**' Kurama wasn't able to finish his warning as the growing ball of chakra in Naruto's hand prematurely detonated and launched Naruto back into the stone ruin's wall, embedding him within it.

After regaining his senses from the surprise explosion, Naruto pulled himself out of the wall with a pained groan, "That was different." He rolled his shoulders and moved his jaw back and forth until he felt like there wasn't anything wrong with his body.

'**You moron! You could've killed yourself if you had pushed more chakra into that attack! I thought that you had mastered creating a Tailed Beast Ball! You made that rasengan variant during the war!**' The fox chastised his partner, hiding his worry behind his anger.

"Sorry, Kurama. I just wasn't prepared for a Tailed Beast Ball to form instead of a rasengan. It's exactly like what happened when I tried to use a rasengan after I got your chakra cloak. Earlier, you said that I don't even have any human chakra anymore. Does that mean that I'll be unable to use a normal rasengan like I used to?" Naruto looked at his hand as he thought about this.

Where the failed rasengan had detonated, his hand was covered in burns and wounds that were already quickly healing back up. The speed at which he healed was much faster than his normal healing factor, possibly due to the influx of Tailed Beast chakra and his new body.

Activating his chakra, the fledgling Tailed Beast tried to create the rasengan once more, except this time he kept in mind to try making a Tailed Beast rasengan. Pushing his will upon his resistant chakra, Naruto kept in mind the Tailed Beast Ball ratio of 8:2, positive chakra to negative chakra.

The crimson glow grew in his hand as black and white balls of chakra coalesced into the center of his palm. As it grew, the rasengan became heavier, though not enough to prevent Naruto from holding his hand up. Finally, when the teen felt that the Tailed Beast rasengan had reached an adequate level of power, he stopped adding chakra and just held the jutsu up.

"I've got it!" Naruto stated proudly as he stood up.

'**At least you can still use chakra, even if you're like a child using it and it takes you enough time. Now, why don't you try it out?**' Kurama recommended with a chuckle.

"Way ahead of ya!" Naruto said as he started running forwards to a tree about twenty meters away. Even though the teen felt slower due to his body not being fully under his control along with the added weight of the rasengan slowing him down, Naruto eventually crossed the distance to the tree and slammed the jutsu into the base of the tree and watched as a massive explosion filled his vision.

When the light of the explosive jutsu faded to a more visible view, the teen couldn't help but smirk at the way that the tree, the earth below the tree, and a couple of the trees behind the first one were gone. All that remained was the super-heated earthen crater where the trees once grew upon.

"I think that I may have overdone it."

'**You think?**'

"Okay, I did overdo it. But at least this is a start!" Naruto said in a chipper tone. "I just need to see what other jutsu I'm able to perform."

'**Naruto, work on movements with your tails before you jump into your jutsus. The jutsus are temporary, the tails are permanent.**' This caused the teen to whine at the command.

"You can be such a joykiller."

'**I'm being focused. Your hyperactive mind just can't stay on track of the important tasks at hand. Remember what I told you, the tails are an extension of yourself, they are part of you, not just a temporary addition.**' After saying this, Kurama remained quiet to watch the teen train. There was only so much the fox could tell him, the rest Naruto had to do himself. '**Recall the training you did with Gyuki's jinchuuriki at the temple. Try to stack rocks on top of one another to improve dexterity in your tails.**'

Upon being given this advice, Naruto walked back to the ruins to train. What started was Naruto collecting random rubble that littered both the inside and outside of the ruins. This task was made easier due to the considerable strength that this new body had. Once finished gathering the necessary materials, Naruto used his tails to try and stack blocks of rubble on top of each other, with mixed results.

It was hard work as his tails would sometimes topple the blocks over due to an uncoordinated tail touching the tiny stone tower. Other times, his tails would crush blocks in their grasp and rain pebbles upon the Tailed Beast.

This practice went on for hours until the sun finally started to dip beneath the horizon. "Y'know, maybe if I hadn't decided to be a ninja, I could've been an artist." Naruto joked as he proudly inspected his hard work.

'**Yeah, you could've been an artist, a very shitty artist. I think I can even see your career now; Naruto the Starving Artist.**' Taunted Kurama.

"Furry asshole." Muttered the teen.

'**I thought that being friends meant that I should tell you the truth.**'

"You are only saying that because it gives you the excuse to be an ass." Naruto stood in the center of the ruins as he decided to practice another jutsu. "Let's try a little bit of the transformation jutsu." After saying this, he put his finger into a sign and channeled chakra through his body.

When he finally felt the jutsu activate, nothing happened. "Kurama, explanation please?"

'**I'm just as lost as you are right now. From what I've gathered, your body is the same as the Ten Tails'. It could mean that you might have difficulties altering your body, similar to how Obito couldn't use his Sharingan's Kamui.**'

"Great, another jutsu that I have trouble with because of my body."

'**This doesn't mean that transformations are out of the realm of possibility. Remember, the Ten Tails, and Kaguya included, could shift their forms when they needed to. Tranforming your body back to a human-like form could be in the realm of possibility for you when you get good enough at using said body.**'

"Yeah, but it means that I have one more thing to learn. I'm going to go back to sleep and work on this tomorrow." Decision made, Naruto moved back to his dug-out hole and jumped inside before covering himself in dirt to camouflage his position.

* * *

Instead of Kurama acting as his living alarm clock, Naruto was broken out of his peaceful rest when he heard loud screaming throughout the area. This caused Naruto to jump out of his resting spot and shake dirt off of his body.

Then, he tracked where the screaming was coming from and looked up at the sky. What he saw made the teen wonder if he was still dreaming or not, as in the sky were the forms of people falling from the sky and into the forest below. "What the hell did I wake up to?"

'**You did say that you wanted to meet some people. Here's your chance literally falling into your lap.**' Kurama laughed.

"Don't give me that shit." Naruto stated as he began jogging to the position where he saw people falling. Part of the reason for why the teen wanted to investigate these falling people was because it was another step closer to learning more about this world, while another reason was because he was worried that the dark creatures prowling the forest could hurt these people.

And so, Naruto's newest morning on this world began with him running through the woods to get to the bottom of why people were literally falling from the sky. To add onto this, Kurama felt the dark creatures that were prowling the woods had increased in ferocity, but at the same time, they were starting to blip out of existence.

'**Naruto, be wary, the dark beings are converging on locations ahead of you. It's possibly the people that just few from the sky and into these woods.**' Kurama warned with a growl.

Nodding, the teen continued his pace with a touch more caution upon hearing this new information. It was at a time like this that Naruto wished his Sage mode wasn't acting up since it'd be a lot easier to find these falling people while moving than remaining still to collect natural energy.

Hopefully, he'd get his Sage mode mastery under control in a short amount of time.

As he got closer to what he assumed was the location of one of the falling people, he finally got a good look at the dark creatures that had been prowling about the forest. It looked like a massive werewolf covered in pitch-black fur. Sprouting out of the creature were multiple boney spikes which matched a white boney mask that covered its head.

A pair of crimson orbs glowed from the eyeholes of the creature's mask and seemed to burn into Naruto's soul as it gave a long howl. This howl called out other creatures from the forest that looked similar to the first one.

"You guys really look as ugly as Kurama sensed." Holding his hand out, Naruto attempted to channel his chakra into a Rasengan. "How long do you assume that it'll take those things to reach my location?"

'**About thirty meters, combined with the amount of time it takes you to even channel your chakra, you'll not even be close to finishing that jutsu before those wolves tear your throat out.**' Kurama stated bluntly.

"Any other ideas if jutsus are out of the question?"

'**I'm fairly certain that at the age of ten you were more than capable of beating a man's face into a bloody pulp. You still have fists, don't you?**' Naruto sighed before he stopped channeling chakra and entered a defensive stance.

"This is going to be awkward to fight when I'm still not used to these tails. Are you sure that you couldn't take control over my body so that you can fight, I'm pretty certain that this body isn't that different from yours?"

'**No. Besides, you need this experience more than I do. Quit bitching and kick ass!**' As the fox said this, Naruto had to duck under a swipe from the massive paw of one of the wolves. Dodging to the side, the teen gave the wolf a swift uppercut from under its jaw that knocked the creature off its feet.

Naruto's mind was suddenly barraged by images of another wolf attacking him. The confusion of what the teen had just seen distracted him long enough for another of the wolf creatures to snap its jaws on Naruto's wrist, eliciting a shout of pain from the teen, before the wolf flung the teen into tree with a strong enough force to send cracks into the tree.

Naruto looked at his wrist and noticed teeth marks that were quickly healing up. "You're lucky I heal or I'd be pissed right now." Naruto taunted as he got back up to his feet and dodged another slash of the wolf before punching the wolf in the side of its head. He felt another flash through his mind that showed the third wolf rush to cover where the second wolf had been previously before chomping its jaws onto Naruto's throat.

Instead of questioning why he was getting these flashes, Naruto reacted by leaning back until the back of his head and neck touched the tree. He was lucky for doing so as the third wolf's jaws chomped down on where his neck had once been.

"Fool me once, shame on me!" Naruto quickly kicked the wolf in the back of its knee, then he gave a headbutt to the wolf that created an audible crack which sent the wolf reeling back. "Fool me twice, then your ass is mine!"

When the third wolf finally landed on its back, Naruto stomped his foot down as hard as he could onto the wolf's neck, instantly decapitating it and cratering the ground underneath it. What surprised the teen wasn't the strength that he slammed his foot down upon the wolf's neck, but the fact that there was a lack of blood, or any feeling of wetness at all from the creature.

Even stranger was when the wolf's corpse started dispersing like smoke in the wind. "That is not normal." Naruto didn't have much time to think about the oddity of a corpse turning to smoke since he was tackled in the side by the first wolf that had finally recovered from the uppercut it received earlier.

As the wolf tried to bite down on the teen's shoulder, Naruto slammed both of his palms into the wolf's chest to momentarily stun it before he pulled his fist back and punched it forwards with all his might followed by an animalistic roar.

The force at which he punched caused his fist to go right through the wolf's chest where its heart should've been. The beast froze when this happened, as if trying to comprehend its own mortality, then it shuddered before dissolving away into smoke.

Pushing himself back to his feet, Naruto was assaulted by another vision of a wolf taking a few swings at him before snapping its jaws for the kill. Following this burst of information, Naruto started to easily dodge the final wolf's attacks until he found an opening and punched his fist into the open mouth of the wolf until his fist exited the back of the wolf's skull. With that, the battle was finally over and Naruto allowed himself a short breather.

'**You didn't use your tails once in that fight. That's ten extra limbs to fight with whereas you were only using the normal four. Your fighting was also choppy since those creatures managed to land a few hits on you. What happened?**' Kurama asked after he finished chastising the teen.

"Not used to the tails, haven't found a way to incorporate them into my fighting style. And the reason for why I'm fighting choppier is because of the extra weight that having ten tails puts on me. Not to mention that I started seeing weird visions throughout the fight of those creatures attacking me. It was weird at first, but I got used to it after a while."

'**Visions?**'

"I kept seeing these moments where the creatures would attack me before it happened." Naruto found it strange to hear a continual chuckle come from the fox and couldn't help but ask why he was laughing.

'**Brat, I'm amazed that you didn't even notice. Your eye is the Rinne Sharingan. You have the abilities of both the Rinnegan and the Uchiha's pinkeye. It's no wonder that you were seeing flashes of being attacked when the Sharingan is meant to predict an opponent's movements. You really are a dumbass at time, you know that?**'

"Shove it up your furry ass. Having a super eye is much lower on my scale of things to worry about compared to having ten tails jutting from my ass at all moments of the day!" The teen shook his head as he restarted his pace towards the first fallen person, he didn't feel like standing there and listening to Kurama mock him when he could do something helpful.

Just a moment later, the unexpected happened as a girl burst out from the bushes in front of him. The girl in question was wearing a red hooded cloak with a black long-sleeved dress that wouldn't seem that out of place in a fairy tale. What was out of place was the pair of combat boots she was wearing along with the weapon that she was quickly unfolding until it turned into a massive crimson scythe aimed at his head.

"Uhh…Do you know where the nearest village or town is? I'm a little lost."

* * *

**That's a wrap. A little late, but I'll try to get chapter 3 out a bit quicker next time.**

**Stay Frosty My Friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimm Tails of Remnant (Rewite)**

**Chapter Three: A Monstrous Friend**

Naruto's first thought upon encountering this scythe-wielding girl was that he was getting an odd sense of déjà vu, specifically from how much he was being reminded of the scythe-wielding Akatsuki member, Hidan. Thoughts aside, Naruto noticed that the girl's body was tensed to attack him, yet there was a cautious hesitation in her stance. He didn't doubt that her hesitation was due in part to his appearance. Yet, he decided to take advantage of this lull to speak.

"Hey, mind helping me out a bit? I'm kinda lost and don't really know where I am." The moment that those words left his lips, the girl's silver eyes widened in shock.

"D-Did you just talk?" She asked while still leveling her scythe in front of Naruto's face.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Grimm don't talk. I've never heard of a grimm that could talk." The silver-eyed girl answered. What in the world was a grimm?

"I don't think that I look that grim. Why would someone that's grim be unable to talk?" Naruto mused to himself, regardless of the deadly weapon before him. And yet, the silver-eyed girl began lowering her weapon.

"Not the unpleasant feeling grim, I'm talking about creatures called _grimm_, with two m's." The silver-eyed girl explained with astonishment at this conversive creature that she believed to be a grimm.

"Wait, these grimm," Naruto said while testing the word on his lips, "they wouldn't happen to be those black wolf creatures with the white bone masks, would they?" With this, the scythe finally lowered away from the former blond's face while still being gripped in a readied stance.

"That's just one type of grimm, but that's correct. What are you?" The girl asked.

"My name's Naruto. As for what I am; I'm not entirely sure of that myself but I know that I'm not one of these grimm things. Actually, I used to be a human about a day ago. What about you, what's your name?" As Naruto said this, he lowered his arms and tails so as not to appear threatening to the befuddled girl.

"Oh…um, my name is Ruby Rose." Ruby replied hesitantly. "You said that you were once human, right?" Naruto nodded, "Then how did you become this?" She asked while gesturing to his inhuman form.

"It's a long story that I doubt we have time for. How did you end up in these woods? Better yet, why are you here when there's a bunch of monsters prowling the area?"

"Like you?" Naruto shrugged at the remark while Ruby slung her scythe over her shoulder, "Long story short, I'm passing an initiation exam for Beacon Academy. I'm supposed to find a person to partner up with before retrieving a relic from some ancient temple." While many of the things Ruby just said made absolutely no sense to the teen, such as what a Beacon Academy was, he did find familiarity with an ancient temple.

After all, he literally just came from some old ruins. "While I don't know if I can help you with your whole relic search, I did just come from some ruins that might fit what you're searching for. You also said that you needed someone to partner up with, and I'm currently available with nothing better to do."

"I don't think that I'd be allowed to partner up with you since I'm fairly sure that you don't attend Beacon." Ruby answered uncertainly before adding, "But if you can help me with finding the temple, then I'd be pretty grateful." The speed at which she accepted his help gave Naruto a bit of insight on the gothic girl.

She had a trusting personality for one. Ruby also lacked a sense of fear for monsters from the way that she could so easily converse with him. And finally, her trusting personality aside, she lacked a hardened warrior's mentality since even without being a so called grimm, he didn't look close to being human. No doubt, a regular warrior would've tried to cut him down or at least incapacitate him before attempting a dialogue.

"Happy to help. Besides, I really do need help with finding out where I am and you're my best bet right now."

"Oh. Well, for where we are right now, this is the Emerald Forest. As for your question earlier, we're pretty far from any major settlements besides Beacon Academy. The closest settlement to Beacon would be the city of Vale." She answered. Then she thought for a bit before asking, "Just wondering, do you have amnesia or have you lived away from civilization since this is fairly common knowledge?"

While Ruby asked this, Kurama quickly spoke up, '**Naruto, more of those 'grimm' creatures are converging on you and the girl. Get ready.**' Naruto's body tensed up with this warning and his tails began to rise back up from the ground. Ruby noticed this as the grip on her scythe tightened.

"It's part of the very long story which I'll explain later. Get ready because we're expecting some company." As Naruto said this, he whirled around and entered a combat stance while five of the black wolf creatures burst from between the trees with loud snarls.

'**Naruto, use your tails!**' Kurama shouted. Without any hesitation, the former blond pivoted on his foot to gain momentum, then he slammed the mass of one of his tails onto the neck of the wolf creature which was followed by a sickening crunch. Another pivot while cocking his fist back and Naruto punched a second wolf in its throat, launching it backwards while it made audible gagged from its crushed larynx.

Before he had a chance to react to a third wolf, Ruby came flying through the air with the blade of her scythe trailing behind her until it hooked onto the neck of the grimm. Ruby's boots quickly hit the ground and she used the momentum of her short flight to slice the blade of her weapon through the neck of the beast, decapitating it in on swift movement.

Then, she pressed on the trigger of her scythe which caused a blast to fire out the end of it, launching her at the next grimm in sight. Even though Naruto had a lot of questions about her strange weapon, he held back from asking as the last grimm was charging at him. Changing up his tactic, the teen swept his leg at the charging beast's, making it lose its balance but not its momentum, instead, Naruto slammed his fist into the beast's head, causing it to immediately slam into the ground with another sickening crunch.

What Naruto took note of from this fight was that his tails had a lot of mass to them, and while they did throw off some of his balance, he could also utilize them to gather momentum for harder hitting attacks. Still, he needed to work on a newer combat style for this body since, if he'd been attacked by someone with actual skill, they'd have exploited his sluggish movements for an easy victory. In addition, he had little doubt that if larger numbers of those grimm creatures attacked, then he'd be very quickly overwhelmed.

'**Brat, while you and the girl are safe for now, your battle has begun attracting more of those 'grimm'. I'd suggest leaving the area before you become surrounded.**' Naruto gave Kurama's remark a silent agreement before he trudged over to Ruby who'd been taking the time to examine him.

"Okay, we should get moving now because more of those monsters are charging for our position." Naruto stated before he started heading back in the direction of the ruins. When he didn't hear the sound of Ruby's footsteps following, he turned back to the girl, who now looked uncertain of what she should do. "Come on! I'm not used to my body enough to deal with too many of these things, and you'll tire after fighting enough of them!"

This managed to end Ruby's hesitation and she gave the teen a nod before chasing after him.

As the pair ran through the woods, Naruto, with help from Kurama, made sure to avoid any approaching grimm. It was during their trek through these perilous trees that Ruby piped up, "You mentioned that you weren't used to your body before. What does that mean?"

"Long story short, I used to be human. I've only turned into what you see now about a day ago, so I'm still adjusting to my new body parts." Naruto answered while ducking under a tree branch.

"Wait, you used to be human?! What happened? Is this some strange Semblance you unlocked or something?" The gothic girl asked with worry.

"It's not because of the thing you call a 'Semblance', but it is part of the very long story of mine. I promise to tell you later if we manage to get out of this place intact." Naruto replied with as friendly of a smile as he could manage in his new form. Unfortunately, the sharp teeth of his mouth made it look more unsettling, but Ruby understood the gesture.

"Also, you mentioned that you could tell when grimm were approaching us. Mind explaining that?"

"I have an ability to sense negative emotions," Naruto began, deciding to leave out Kurama's hand in said ability, "I didn't know what those grimm creatures were until today, but they pinged off enough negative emotions to stand out among regular people and animals."

"That sounds like an extremely useful ability. Is that your Semblance?" There she went with that word again.

"What in the world is a Semblance? You keep mentioning it, but I have no idea what it means." Ruby's silver eyes widened in surprise at the teen's admittance.

"A Semblance is a special power that one gets from unlocking their Aura," The deadpanned look that Naruto gave the girl informed her that he also didn't understand what an Aura was, "How much do you not know?"

"Well, considering that I don't understand a what a Semblance does or what an Aura even is, then it would be everything you just said. Unless it's just your country's words for chakra and bloodline limits." Ruby rested her in her hand in thought until an idea appeared in her mind.

"How about I just show you my Semblance!" Naruto didn't get a chance to respond as the girl dashed away in a burst of speed that was faster than the normal human eye could follow. Thankfully for Naruto, his eye could easily follow Ruby's movements as she stopped at a tree forty feet away. Giving the teen a wave, Ruby once more, used her incredible speed to dash back to where she'd just been standing.

Both Naruto and Kurama took note of the rose petals that had materialized with her burst of speed, as well as the trail they left on the ground. '**Seems like an interesting ability. The large downside is that it makes a mess which makes the girl easily trackable.**' Kurama noted which Naruto silently agreed with.

A speed ability like Ruby's was one more suited to combat than reconnaissance, and even then, the ability was best used in only specific types of combat encounters.

"So, this speed boost of yours, that's a Semblance?" Ruby nodded enthusiastically to Naruto before he followed up with, "So, does that mean that everyone has a speed boost like you, or are Semblances unique to the person?"

'**Dumbass, she already assumed that my ability to sense negative emotions was a Semblance! It's pretty obvious to guess that Semblances are unique to the people of this world.**'

"Semblances are usually unique among their users. Though, while rare, families can have inheritable Semblances." Ruby answered, completely unaware of the chastising Naruto had just suffered. "As for your other question, every living thing that has a soul has an Aura or at least the potential to have one. You see, Auras tend to be locked within a person unless they get it awakened, either by another awakened Aura-user or through great effort on their own."

The more that Ruby mentioned this Aura, the more that Naruto thought of it as just this world's version for chakra. Until he was proven otherwise, he would just stick with that idea, especially because all of this talk of Semblances and Auras was getting a little confusing for him.

"I think I understand…" Naruto hesitantly stated, "Mind telling me where those grimm things came from and why they're so gung-ho to kill us?"

"I have no idea where the grimm come from. I also couldn't really answer for why they attack people. It's just been the way things have always been." The gothic girl's answer left Naruto slightly disturbed. No answer for where they come from, no reason but destruction. Back home, Naruto would be willing to bet that these grimm were creations from some kind of jutsu. Sadly, this wasn't his world, so he didn't want to stick with this theory until he knew more about this place.

The teen didn't have much longer to process his thoughts as both he and Ruby exited the treeline and reached the clearing of the ruins. "Think that place fits your description?" Naruto asked as the pair trudged towards the rubble.

"Hopefully. I wasn't given much to go on besides to find the ruins and acquire an artifact from it." Ruby said nervously.

'**Brat, it seems that the grimm which were trailing you have retreated in search of other prey. You can take a break for a while since none of the grimm are going near your position?**' Kurama remarked, easing the unknown tension that Naruto had been feeling.

* * *

In no time at all, the duo arrived at the ruins and Ruby dashed over to the statuettes that were resting on pedestals. While she did that, Naruto decided to inspect one of the items that had caught his eye. When he arrived and picked it up, he turned to Ruby, "Hey look, it's a horse!"

When Ruby turned to look at the teen, her silver eyes quickly widened in surprise and fear. This caused Naruto to sharply turn around and look at a pair of teens, one with dark orange hair that wore armor and carried a mace while the other, a skinny teen with a green mohawk and a pair of long daggers.

The instant he moved, both newcomers immediately began charging with their weapons readied. This was when Ruby shouted, "Don't hurt him, he's on our side!" Yet, the two charging teens either couldn't hear her or just didn't care.

Yet, while they didn't heed her words, Naruto did. He already guessed that these two were part of Ruby's class, but Ruby's words confirmed it for him. In addition, it was understandable for them to attack him, especially when he looked like a monster within a forest that was completely filled with monsters.

Keeping in mind what Kurama had told him earlier, and what he'd learnt from his last fight, Naruto whipped two of his tails at his attackers. The teen with the mace decided to block the attack with his weapon, while the one with knives jumped to the side to avoid the hit.

With the mace user occupied with one of his tails, Naruto slammed another into his exposed side, launching the teen into his partner. When the two attackers collided into a tangle of limbs, Naruto gave a reassuring wave to Ruby before running towards the woods to hide and avoid further conflict. He also reasoned that those two would be more interested in claiming one of the relics within the ruins than they would be in chasing him.

Before the two teens had finally broken apart from one another and gotten to their feet, Naruto was out of the clearing and hiding up a tree. The leaves were dense enough to hide the transformed ninja's form but had enough openings to give Naruto a view over the ruins and Ruby.

In this moment of calm, Naruto finally remembered the horse figurine that he forgot to put down was still clutched tightly in his clawed hand. He hoped that he'd get a chance to return the object since it was required for a test. He already knew the terror of lacking an object needed for a test due to Kakashi's bell test. Despite his qualms, Naruto didn't plan on moving from his position until the two newcomers finally left as he'd rather not have a repeat of 'Kill the Demon' or in this case 'Kill the Grimm'.

On a sadder note, Naruto thought, he definitely wasn't going to be able to enter any populated areas with the way he looked. He'd almost been killed by three separate people, and while Ruby was a kind person, she was an outlier for the reactions he did expect.

"I think I just found something amusing about my situation." Naruto said quietly.

'**What's that?**' Kurama asked in concern.

"Back home, people thought I was a monster because they knew that you were inside of me, even though I looked perfectly human. Here though, I finally look like the monster that Konoha once thought I was. Even funnier, nobody here actually knows you're inside me!" Naruto gave a sad chuckle at his observation.

'**They can go fuck themselves. You managed to get your entire village to view yourself as a hero. It might be a bit harder due to your appearance, but I'm sure that you'll be able to pull off the impossible like you normally do.**' The Tailed Beast stated with pure conviction.

"I hope you're right about that, because from the way things are looking for me right now, that's a very big hurdle to cross."

* * *

**I've been a bit stuck in a rut since I began writing this over two months ago. I finally managed to get through this part after going for a run. Who would'a thought that exercise could help in that regard?**

**In other news, I've got my updating schedule kinda figured out. I plan to update Overlord fic by Sunday or Monday, write the next chapter for this by the 8th-9th, and between these two weeks, I'll also be performing chapter rewrites/updates on my Naruto/Avengers crossover. When that is finally done, I'll actually finish the chapter for it.**

**This aside, I plan to alternate weekends between updating this fic and my Overlord fic. At some undisclosed date, I might update another of my older fics, but I'm planning to take it easy for the most part.**

**Also, I plan to make the next chapter for this fic much longer since I have a preference to write 10k or more words for chapters and this chapter doesn't meet that normal criteria.**

**Thanks for your patience and stay safe out there.**

**Stay Frosty My Friends...**


End file.
